


Banana Pancakes

by oftennot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Sundays, Marriage, Reylo Short Story Collection, Volume II: The Choice, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: Written for the Reylo Short Story Collection Volume II: The Choice.Ben supposes that this is just what adult life is like. You graduate university, land yourself a stable career, and find someone to settle down with for the rest of your miserable life, and wait to die. With pension, of course.An exploration of domestic!reylo and their married life.





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is feature in the Reylo Short Story Collection Volume II. The prompt was "The Choice." 
> 
> This was my first time participating in the RSSC and I am so happy to have been a part of it. If you have not, please go check out the full volume here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bx8dPrfOck6yQ25QOV8xM0tLd1E/view#_=_

The alarm sounds off and Ben thinks there must be mistake. He's sure he fell into a fitful sleep not five minutes ago, but no matter how hard he scrunches his brows the blaring continues from the nightstand. When he hears muffled grumbles coming from Rey on the other side of the bed, he rolls over and smacks the alarm silent. 

Ben squints his sleep-filled eyes to check the time. 05:30. Another early morning, another busy day filled with meetings, documents to sign, appearances to make, and forced handshakes and fake smiles with people who wish for his career to fail. The thought is nearly enough to make him give into the desire to simply close his eyes and slip into slumber once more, but **-** **  
**

The alarm clock now shows 05:31 and Ben is behind schedule. He wants nothing more than to throw the clock out the window, hold his wife in his arms, and sleep for days in the comfort of their bed. Alas, the shifting of the covers and resigned sigh from Rey tell Ben that she is already starting her day.

This is how it always goes for Ben and Rey Organa. They wake before the birds sing. Ben showers, shaves, and dresses in one of his custom-fitted fitted suits. Rey brushes her teeth, washes her face, slips on her tennis shoes, and goes out for her daily 10 mile run around the neighborhood. By the time Ben has finished brewing the coffee, thrown together some toast and cereal, and is in the midst of checking his perpetually flooded email inbox, Rey returns from her run and they sit together at the kitchen table for breakfast. Rey checks the day's itinerary for the Solo Mechanics shop while Ben reviews documents briefing him on current legislative proposals. There are minimal words and a brief kiss exchanged between the couple when Ben departs for the office and Rey retreats to the master bedroom for her shower.

They each go to their respective jobs, like they do every day. They work their asses off, Ben as a Junior Senator for the state, and Rey as one of the head mechanics at his father's auto store. They both work late, Rey typically home first with some take-out she picked up on the way home, and when her husband returns they watch the news with their dinner, the words from the television passing over them without sticking. 

They retire to bed. Sometimes they have sex, if they both have the energy. They sleep. 

And repeat.

Ben supposes that this is just what adult life is like. You graduate university, land yourself a stable career, and find someone to settle down with for the rest of your miserable life, and wait to die. With pension, of course.

He's done all that. He's followed the script to a T. Ben went to his mother's, the first Senator Organa, alma mater and graduated with a law degree and honors. He worked as a campaign aid for other congressmen, schmoozed all the right pundits in the political scene, and now he's on his way to win his first senatorial campaign for office. Ben fell in love with an amazing woman, and for some reason Rey agreed to marry his arrogant, stubborn ass (her words). Ben and Rey are successful, have nothing to want for, and are living out the American dream. 

Then why is his most ardent desire to rot away in his king-sized, Egyptian cotton sheets? Getting out of bed and putting on another navy blue, perfectly pressed designer suit sounds like government sanctioned torture. 

A light turns on in the adjoining bathroom. Rey has managed to drag herself to the counter, her hair falling from its tie and sticking out haphazardly. The t-shirt she sleeps in is old, the color faded with its years and the collar frayed. It's too big for her lithe frame, the garment falling just above Rey's knees, her left shoulder exposed. Rey brings one hand up to rub the sleep away from her eyes, a heavy yawn coming over her. 

She's beautiful.

Ben turns to fully face his wife and continues watching her. He knows her routine just as he knows his own. They've been doing this ever since they got married five years ago. Day in and day out. He knows that her green toothbrush is wearing down and needs to be replaced soon. She prefers the regular drug store brand of face wash and shampoo over all the glitz and glamor of name brands. Her lucky boots, stained with grease and nearly worn through, are positioned on the right side on the doorway, ready and waiting for her to slip on with ease. 

Ben knows Rey's daily routine as sure as the heartbeat in his chest. Yet as he looks at her, still warm under the covers while she slouches over the counter, head bowed in what could almost be prayer, Ben realizes that he misses his wife. She stands there in front of him, as she does every day, yet he's never felt further from her.

Rey sighs again and absently kneads at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She had made an off-hand comment before that her shoulders were stiff and aching a few days ago, but somehow that too had slipped past him along with the chatter from the TV. Just another miniscule detail that gets lost in campaign strategy, press reports, and focus groups. 

That's just it, isn't it. Their lives have become their jobs and nothing else. They don't do anything else, they don't have _time_ for anything else, they don't talk about anything else, if they even talk at all. They aren't even allowed to rest on most weekends, what with galas and events that demand Junior Senator Organa and his mechanic wife to attend; Rey exchanging her sleeveless tank and cargo pants for couture dresses and pearls. They have to be the perfect couple: young, attractive, and put-together. Another job, another role.

When was the last time they had time for themselves? To just be Ben and Rey? 

Rey winces and she rubs at a knot in her shoulder, rolling her head slowly to get more range. The harsh lights from the vanity accentuate the bags under her eyes. When did they become that dark? When was the last time Rey allowed herself to sleep in? When was the last time he held her in his arms, her head resting on his chest, counting the beats of his heart until she fell into a restful sleep?

Suddenly the bed is too cold for Ben, too large for him alone. He wants her, here with him, not only under the covers, but _with_ him, mind and body. Without the distractions of appointments and emails, or dealing with unhappy customers. Just the two of them, enjoying themselves and each other, simply because they can. 

Ben makes a choice.

"Rey," he calls out, voice still heavy with sleep. 

She turns to him, drained and exhausted, and Ben knows he made the right decision.

"Come back to bed."

She stares at him for a moment, not quite processing his words, so he repeats himself. "Come back to bed with me. Forget about work today."

"What do you mean?" Rey asks, confused and sleepy, but nonetheless shutting the bathroom light off as she drags her feet back to the bed. Ben lifts up the covers for her as she slides in, fitting right back into the indents her body had left from the night before. 

"We're taking the day off," Ben says, pulling Rey's body towards him. Her skin is chilled from the cool air in the room, and he runs his hands up and down her body to warm her. She hums in approval and burrows closer to him. 

"But... you have to go to work... I have to help out at the shop..." Rey yawns, her reasons halfhearted. She's already half asleep. Ben kisses the top of her head, tucking her under his chin as he settles in. "We'll call in sick. Play hooky. Between my father, Chewy, and Poe, the shop will be fine. Don't worry about it." He reassures her.

"Mmwhat about your job?" Rey whispers, her breathing evening out into a slow, deep rhythm. 

Ben chuckles. "Hux can deal with it."

They sleep.

* * *

****

The next time Ben wakes the clock shows 10:23. He cannot remember the last time he slept in this late. As he wakes he notices the absence of a warm body in his arms and nearly pouts, but the smell of freshly brewed coffee puts him at ease.

"You're finally up," Rey comments from around a sip of black coffee, one spoonful of sugar because she could never quite break her sweet tooth habit. She reaches behind her for Ben's mug and presents it to him.

Ben sits himself up, the sheets pooling around his waist. Rey eyes his bare chest appreciatively. He takes the cup, fingers brushing against hers. The first drink burns down his throat, chasing away any lingering sleep. Also black, but sweetened with honey, an old trick Ben picked up from his father. They sit for a minute, enjoying the coffee and silence, the soft light of the morning sun and the chirping of birds floating in through the window. Ben concentrates on the feel of his chest rising and falling with each inhale, the sound of Rey breathing beside him.

"You have 20 missed calls from Hux."

Ben groans, downing the remaining half of his coffee in one gulp. Rey snorts at him. "Relax, I already called him back and said that you were taking a sick day." ****  
** **

"I imagine he had a few choice words to say to that."

Rey licks away an errant drop of coffee from her lips, smirking all the while. Ben is captivated. "Oh, just that this is going to ruin your senatorial career, you're disgracing the Organa name, and that you need to be serious about politics if you ever want to make it big. Simple stuff, really."

Ben sighs and slides closer to Rey, tucking her into his side. She rests her head on his chest, cheek above his heart, the little puffs of her breath raising goosebumps on his skin. She absently draws circles on his abdomen. He places a kiss on her head. "Do you agree with him?" Ben asks into her hair.

"About what? That you're a failure of a senator and politician for taking one day off?"

Ben grunts.

"Please, the last holder of the Organa name was - _is -_ your mother, and you know exactly what she would say."

"What's that?" He asks.

"Boo-hoo, who fucking cares? You just do you."

Ben laughs despite himself, which turns into a yelp when Rey gives him a love bite. Rising to the challenge, Ben grabs his wife by the arms and presses her down into the pillows, hovering above her. Her grin is fierce, eyes shining bright with mirth, and Ben has never been more in love with her. He leans down and kisses her, tasting the morning coffee. 

Ben makes a face when they separate. "What?" Rey raises an eyebrow, cupping her husband's face, feeling the stubble there.

"You haven't brushed your teeth," Ben deadpans. "You have morning breath."

There is only a second's pause before she scowls and slaps Ben's biceps. "Oh screw you, so do you! You're not exactly Prince Charming first thing in the morning, either!"

Rey tries to shove Ben off of her, but he stoops lower, until their lips are not quite touching. "I'd love it if you did," Ben breathes, enjoying the way Rey's eye darken and drop to focus on his mouth. He resists the urge to bite her lips. "Screw me, that is."

Ben expects this remark to draw another snort or scowl from Rey, but instead she grabs him by the neck and pulls him down to her, pressing their lips together. He supposes now is the appropriate time to bite those lips.

"Oh, Ben Organa," Rey says between kisses. "You're lucky I love you so much."

A thrill of happiness runs through Ben as he leaves Rey's lips to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and then down further. Further, further, further - Rey sighs and sinks into the sheets and her husband's love.

* * *

****

They walk into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the TV as they normally would, Rey leading Ben by the hand. The messy bun on her head bounces with each step she takes. She had put on his T-shirt again after they had finished making love and managed to roll themselves out of bed, their hunger no longer able to be ignored. 

"What should we eat?" Rey asks, releasing his hand to open the fridge. Their current food inventory includes: half a carton of eggs, milk, a thing of yogurt approaching its expiration date, and some leftover pad thai from the other day. Rey frowns at the bleak offerings. 

"There's not much," Ben says from the cupboards, rifling through canned beans and pasta bags. He stops when he finds a box of pancake mix and considers it for a moment. "Wanna make pancakes?"

Rey lights up at his suggestion. "Do we have any chocolate chips?"

Ben grins, and returns to his search to find the desired chocolate for his wife. Rey takes out a large bowl, the milk and eggs, and a non-stick frying pan. She's practically vibrating with her excitement at the prospect of chocolate chip pancakes and Ben nearly runs into her when he turns around. She's standing not two inches before him, wielding a bundle of bananas. Her face is serious. "Do you think these would be too much?"

Ben can hear her stomach growl. He gently takes the fruit from her and walks to where the other ingredients are set out. "Not at all. Didn't that one singer make a song about pancakes?" Rey hands Ben a measuring cup and he pours out the one and a fourth cups of milk. 

Rey rips open the bag of mix, her shoulder brushing against his, and dumps the powder into the bowl. "That's _Banana Pancakes_ , not banana and chocolate chips. But a great song, nonetheless." Ben adds milk to the mix and Rey cracks one egg on top of it.

Ben hums in acknowledgement and begins stirring. "Too bad, I think the chocolate makes it better."

Rey smiles and stands up on her tiptoes to kiss his stubble-ridden cheek. She maneuvers past him to the awaiting frying pan and grabs a bottle of olive oil from the other spices lining their counter, pouring a gracious amount. Rey ignites the flame of their gas stove, starting to hum the tune of the aforementioned song.

Ben feels the pleasant chills of comfort slide down along his spine, like rain. Rey's singing always relaxes him. He walks up behind her at the stove, reaches around her with both arms and drops in one pancake's worth of batter onto the pan. Rey grabs the bowl from him and places it to the side, then takes his now freed hands and wraps his arms more securely around her frame. She begins to lightly sway side to side, moving Ben along with her.

"You sure are in a good mood," Ben remarks, smiling down at his wife. 

She leans her head back to look at him, hair brushing against his chin. "I'm happy." Her smile is radiant. 

Such a simple, short response, yet it unleashes of myriad of emotions in Ben. Happiness, because his wife is happy. Peace, because she is here, in his arms. Content, because they have no plans today, no agenda to check off, no expectations to hold them down. Today, they can simply be. They are free to enjoy each other as man and wife should. As they haven't been able to in so, so long. 

Ben presses his lips softly onto his wife's presented forehead, lingering, taking in her scent, her presence, her skin against his, everything. Her. Rey. This moment. She squeezes his hand in response. 

"I'm happy you did this," Rey says.

Ben looks at her quizzically. "Did what?" He glances at the stove, assessing the progress of the pancake batter. It will need to flip soon. "Suggested pancakes for breakfast?" ****  
** **

Rey laughs, shaking her head. He feels the laughter through her shaking form, in his chest. "I mean taking the day off for us. We really needed it. What made you decide to do that?"

Ben shrugs, unsure of how to articulate his feelings on the matter. When he thinks, especially in regards to Rey, it's more in images and emotions, rather than a logical train of thought. That's Rey's style, why she's suited to mechanics and picking things apart, figuring out their inner workings. It's the reason she's able to understand him so well, despite his lack of articulation - when it's not a professionally written and rehearsed speech, refined to elicit a positive response based on focus groups and recent polls. In performance he excels.

Rey senses his struggle, as she always does, and turns around in his hold to face him. Her face is open, earnest, eyes still warm, and waits for him to speak. She never pushes him and he loves her all the more for that. Rey knows Ben will speak when he's ready.

He looks into her eyes - sees the image of her this morning, head bowed before the sink, eyes still filled with sleep. He feels the same stirring he felt only a few hours before. Some kind of longing, nostalgia even, for his wife who was right there in front of him. Like how he used to feel sitting by the doorway at sundown as a young boy, chin resting dejectedly in his hands, frowning down at his worn sneakers. Waiting for his parents to come home, feeling Uncle Chewie's concerned shadow hovering a few feet behind him. Feeling distant, apart - emotionally. Like walking up to a body of water and peering in, but seeing nothing but darkness all the way down, down, down.

But Rey's eyes are warm and bright with love, the sunlight making the gold in her irises dance. Ben looks into them and sees himself reflected back, and he knows he's home. He knows that through the long work days and late nights, through the double shifts at the mechanic shop and press conferences gone wrong, that they can return home and slip into bed, the other there to hold them. Ben knows that Rey can weather a storm, she was raised in one, her love and resolve as tough and impenetrable as the steel she works with. They are the constants in each other's lives, till death do they part. 

Ben grasps Rey's face, brings their foreheads together. Rey's eye flutter shut. They breathe each other in. 

"I wanted to spend time with you," Ben whispers. "I wanted to be with you. We haven't had a chance to just _be_ in so long, and you felt far, like you were slipping away and I thought... I just thought-"

Rey kisses him. "I understand." 

And she does.

Ben felt like he could stare into her eyes forever, everything else be damned, but then he smelled the burning of a lost pancake. 

"Damn!" Rey exclaims, smelling it at the same time, and she rushes over the stove. "We didn't even get to put in the bananas or chocolate chips!"

Ben laughs, feeling lighter than he has in ages. He looks at the clock. 12:23. 

They have the whole day ahead of them.


End file.
